Snowdrop
|image = |image2 = Masculine = |-| Feminine = |image_width = |h1 = Information |t11 = Race |i11 = Human |t12 = Occupation |i12 = Revolutionary |t13 = Epithets |i13 = Grand Okama |t14 = Bounty |i14 = Unknown |t15 = Age |i15 = 36 |t16 = Birthday |i16 = June 15th |t17 = Height |i17 = 8' |t18 = Weight |i18 = 500 lbs }} Snowdrop is a Kuja Okama and the current Commander of the G Army of the Revolutionary Army. As a Kuja snowdrop was born in Amazon Lilly with no knowledge of the existence of men. Much to her dismay Snowdrop felt that their weak petite body was wrong and that they desired something more, when a pirate crew managed to stumble upon Amazon Lily and Snowdrop first saw a man they became infatuated with the male physique and strove to acquire it too. Snowdrop thus set out to sea on a Yuda they tamed herself and became a pirate of some renown until they stumbled upon the rumors that ??? could perform medical miracles using the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi. Snowdrop tracked down ??? and said they'd join his cause if he could grant her the body she desires, ??? complied allowing Snowdrop to become an Okama capable of becoming male and female at will granting her the body she desired. ''Personality 'Quirks' Wip.. 'Goals' Wip... 'Problems or Flaws' Wip... History 'Background' Wip... 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes' Snowdrop is superhumanly strong and powerful capable of crushing steel, tanking canon blasts and running faster than the eye can keep up. 'Newkama Kenpo As an Okama Snowdrop is able to use their method of combat and use Newkama Kenpo. Snowdrop is particularly adept at the use of the Death Wink technique. Snowdrop often uses Death Wink while opening their eyes before staring an opponent down making it look like they possesses Haoshoku no Haki when in fact its merely an application of Death Wink. '''Snake Weapon Combat As a Kuja Snowdrop is a capable combatant able to use snakes in combat. Snowdrop has a Mineral Type Aibou in the shape of a normal Snake that they sometimes fight in tandem with when forced to use ranged weapons. This Aibou is named Bob and Bob doesn't have any special abilities aside from being just basically indestructible. 'Zeppin-Ification' In contrast to just about every other Zeppin in the world and the other commanders of the Revolutionary Army Snowdrop is not in the possession of a Platinum Ranked Zeppin and has instead made themselves into one. They possesses the following attributes: *The Hermaphroditism of a Snail. *The Power of a large ammount of Sea Kings. All together this allows Snowdrop to shift between a petite female form and a much larger more muscular male form, it also grants them further additional strength to their already monstrous baseline. 'Haki' Snowdrop is a capable combatant able to use both Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku haki to an extremely advanced degree and is the person who taught haki to the members of the Revolutionary Army. 'Equipment' Snowdrop is in the possession of a C.L.E.A.R. cape and a T.R.O.W.E.L. ''Gallery Snowdrop 4.jpg Snowdrop 2.jpg Snowdrop.png Snowdrop 3.jpg Snowdrop 1.jpg Trivia'' *This character is portrayed by Oogami Sakura from Danganronpa. Category:Human Category:Okama Category:Haki User Category:Bushoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Revolutionary